Lamb Chop
Lamb Chop '''— pegaz, ponyfikacja użytkownika Pepe bez fetory, dentystka w Canterlocie. Ma starszego brata Geskiedenis pracującego jako strażnik w Pałacu Książęcym. Córka dwóch ziemskich kucyków Bairige i Holdfast, jest pierwszym pegazem w swojej rodzinie od ponad wieku. Dawna znajoma Eileen, Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Jake'a Coffee z baru "Loża". Geneza powstania Geneza Lamb jest nietypowa. Miała swoje wcześniejsze wersje, mniej lub bardziej podobne, jednak wszystkie były pegazami. Obecny wygląd Lamb zawdzięcza skrzyżowaniu najpodobniejszej fryzury jaka była w pony generatorze z bazą, wtedy znaczkiem Lamb był paragraf. Później użytkowniczka Sarnna zmieniła lekko kolor Lamb i dodała własny CM i tak już zostało. Wygląd thumb|Ruchoma Lamb, autor: [[User:Sarnna|Sarnna]]Lamb Chop jest dość wysoką i szczupłą pegazicą. Jest maści ecru, oczy w kolorze brązowym, ciemnobrązowe włosy zaplata w warkocz i wiąże ciemnozielonymi gumkami do włosów. Wiele kucyków (w tym jej znajomi z "Loży") uważają Lamb za atrakcyjną, mimo iż ona sama twierdzi, że jest przeciętnej urody. Historia Wczesne lata Urodzona w Vanhoover na północnym-zachodzie Equestrii do czasu jej przeprowadzki do Manehattan,wychowywała się w zimnym klimacie jako drugie dziecko inżyniera Bairige i Holdfast i młodsza siostra Geskiedenisa, zawsze wyróżniała się pośród rówieśników. Niebanalne zainteresowania i unikalna osobowość i charakter sprawiły, że nie zdobyła sympatii rówieśników, ponieważ zawsze mówiła to co myśli, znając cenę tego. Dorastała w zimnym klimacie północy a później nadmorskiego zachodu, mimo iż jej rodzina wywodziła się z ciepłego południa, południowy również był jej charakter. W domu wiele jej opowiadano o jej korzeniach i uczono konserwatywnych wartości do których przywiązuje wielką uwagę po dzień dzisiejszy. W tym czasie zaszczepiono jej również wielką pasję do historii. Lata wczesnoszkolne Jako typowa przedstawicielka południa, nie potrafiła znaleźć wspólnego języka z północnymi kucykami i nie zawiązała głębszych znajomości, w tych latach skupiała się na nauce, między innymi latania, które było wyjątkowo skomplikowanym procesem w jej przypadku. Jej umiejętności latania pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, jednak w Lamb zawsze była nieuzasadniona pasja do prędkości. Pasja ta umożliwiła jej opanowanie latania. Przeprowadzka do Manehattan Lamb i jej rodzina po pewnym czasie przeprowadzili się na drugi koniec północy Equestrii, do Manehattan. Miasto było duże, nawet większe od tego w którym się urodziła. Tutaj dokończyła edukację, również wtedy została narzucona jej przyszłość jaką była stomatologia.Droga na studia nie była prosta i mimo, iż jedne z lepszych uczelni Vanhoover i Manehattan odrzuciły jej podania, pojawiła się niezwykła szansa. Szansa na studia w Canterlocie. Lamb Chop pożegnała rodzinę i wyruszyła szukać szczęścia w stolicy. Zdobycie znaczka W stolicy ciężko było studentce stomatologii znaleźć pracę, jednak zaczepiła się na praktykach u dentysty. W wolnych chwilach podsłuchiwała rozmów w poczekalni. Pewnego dnia pacjent zostawił torbę w poczekalni, ponieważ był to ostatni pacjent, a Lamb miała wszystko pozamykać i niespecjalnie wiedziała co z torbą zrobić, zabrała ją ze sobą. W środku torby znalazła tylko jedną rzecz, małe pudełko z płytą w środku. Płyta okazała się być grą (Wormsami dokładniej) która pochłonęła Lamb Chop. Najbardziej ulubowała sobie broń "Owca" oraz "Super Owca". Być może miało to związek z jej imieniem albowiem wybuchająca owca zmieniała się w lamb chopy. Trudności jednak sprawiało jej latanie super owcą, z czasem opanowała sztukę walki owcami do perfekcji i za którymś razem na jej boku pojawił się znaczek. Znaczek przedstawiał lamb chop i symbolizował talent Lamb do gier. Pobyt w Canterlot Lamb Chop studiowała i odbywała praktyki w jednej z najlepszych klinik stomatologicznych Canterlotu i dorabiała w barze "Loża" gdzie wynajmowała pokój na piętrze. Również tam spotykała się z Ariadną, Lodestar Secret, Sur Lucy Prise i Jake'em Coffee. Na wyższej uczelni poznała 5 innych kucyków z którymi często spędzała czas nananana mam życie ;-; Przeprowadzka do Baltimare Lamb opuściła Canterlot by kontynuować studia na wschodnim wybrzeżu. Opuściła bar Loża, Canterlot i swoich znajomych spoza baru. Na początku była przygnębiona przeprowadzką, jednak z czasem zobojętniała oraz polubiła nowe miejsce i nowe kucyki. Pewnego dnia podczas latania wpadła w budynek z chmur który okazał się być ... barem ! Klacz jest szczęśliwsza i doceniana przez nowych znajomych, w większości pisarzy do których opowieści Lamb tworzy ilustracje dorabiając sobie. Po zakończeniu studiów i odłożeniu odrobiny pieniędzy, planuje przeprowadzkę do Los Pegasus, ze względu na mniejsze uprzemysłowienie tamtego miasta. Osobowość Odwaga Odwaga Lamb jest wyjątkowo skrajna. Nie boi się mówić co myśli, jest momentami nawet zbyt szczera i nie unika sporów. Ma duszę prawdziwego wojownika i niejednokrotnie unosi się honorem mimo iż wpadałoby zachować się inaczej. Lamb potrafi również przyznać się do błędów czy winy, ale tylko gdy naprawdę to czuje. Jest wierna swoim przekonaniom niczym Heinrich Schliemann Jest on odkrywcą Troi, znalazł ją mając wyłącznie "Iliadę" autorstwa Homera. W środowisku archeologicznym do jego odkrycia Troję uważano za równą Atlantydzie w kwestii istnienia.i dąży do celów niekiedy absurdalnych. Klacz ma jednak także tchórzliwą stronę, każdy się czegoś boi, Lamb boi się tego co jej się śni, z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn jej koszmary biją na głowę najstraszniejsze istniejące Horrory. Poczucie Humoru Lamb uwielbia kawały i wygłupy, jest również wielką miłośniczką śmiechu. Działa jednak wedle zasady "Żart ma bawić obie strony" by nie przekroczyć granic dobrego smaku (i tak ją czasami przekracza opowiadając rasistowskie kawały i Lodestar musi ją hamować). Najlepsze żarty przychodzą jej do głowy razem z Sur i/lub Ariadną. We trójkę często zdarza im się wkręcać nowe kucyki w barze a potem śmiać się z tego, mimo iż nigdy nie planują żartu ani co mają powiedzieć jeszcze nigdy ich żart nie wyszedł. Kiedy jednak trzeba Lamb potrafi być do bólu poważna. Sumienność i Lenistwo Lamb Chop jest sumienna w swojej pracy ale i leniwa. Najwięcej czasu zajmuje jej zabranie się do pracy ,której często się brzydzi. Jednak w wykonywaniu jej jest bardzo sumienna i potrafi siedzieć niekiedy całą noc by skończyć to co zaczęła. Zdarzało jej się wielokrotnie zarwać noc podczas studiów a nawet pracy. Mimo iż zdaje sobie sprawę z tego ,że praca będzie zawsze to zawsze woli ją odwlekać na później z nadzieją, że okaże się, że jest jej mniej. Lamb ma jednak pewien atut w tej kwestii, mianowicie znacznie lepiej myśli jej się w nocy. Jeśli chodzi o pasję klacz potrafi wykazać się determinacją i nie zrażać się w dążeniu do celu. Konserwatyzm Klacz jest bardzo zżyta z tradycjami przodków rodziny, mimo iż protoplaści jej rodu byli różni jak noc i dzień, oraz pochodzili z czterech stron Equestrii a nawet dalej, historia jej rodziny jet materiałem na grubą powieść. Lamb skutecznie łączy wszystkie tradycje jako jedyna w całej rodzinie, czuje się każdym po trochu. Jest również bardzo przywiązana do tradycyjnych wartości i krzywo patrzy na postępowy świat i twierdzi ,że żadna rewolucja nigdy nie przyniosła światu nic dobrego. Inteligencja i wiedza Lamb ma rozległą wiedzę i jest również kucykiem inteligentnym. Uczęszczała do prestiżowych szkół w których osiągała wysokie wyniki, nie jest jednak świetna ze wszystkiego. Jest również inteligentna i potrafi wykorzystywać swoją wiedzę w praktyce. Uwielbia dyskutować ze Lodestar na tematy historyczne i polityczne mimo iż ich poglądy niekiedy się różnią. Niestety nie zawsze swoją inteligencje stosuje w dobrych celach, często używa jej do "pojazdów" po innych, co jest nawykiem wyniesionym ze szkoły ponad podstawowej z którym walczy. "Gorąca Głowa" Lamb należy do najbardziej nerwowych kucyków jakie widziała Equestria. Pod wpływem impulsu potrafi powiedzieć coś, czego niejednokrotnie potem żałuje, ale jest za późno by się wycofać. Mimo iż Lamb zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego charakteru, jest za bardzo impulsywna by to kontrolować. Jest to jeden z największych problemów Lamb, gdyż swoją impulsywnością zasłania swoje zalety i zniechęca do siebie kucyki. Umiejętności Rysowanie Lamb lubi rysować co wychodzi jej nie najgorzej, jednak daleko jej do umiejętności artystycznych Sur. Nie traktuje tego jako sposób zarabiania na życie, mimo iż marzyła kiedyś o zostaniu profesjonalnym rysownikiem filmów animowanych. Rysowanie stało się jej hobby i od czasu do czasu dorabia sobie rysując portrety innych kucyków na zamówienie. Szycie Mimo iż daleko jej do umiejętności Rarity lub Fluttershy, Lamb posiada umiejętność szycia. Nauczyła się szyć jako mała klaczka kiedy jej brat-Geskiedenis, rozszarpywał dla zabawy jej zabawki. Obecnie potrafi szyć proste kostiumy i ubrania. Latanie Lamb Chop jak na pegaza przystało potrafi latać, w tym miejscu można by zakończyć temat latania które Lamb nie wychodziło najlepiej. Kocha prędkość i to jest często dla niej zgubne bo podczas lotu nie potrafi mierzyć sił na zamiary i często źle się to dla niej kończy, (raz nawet zemdlała z powodu dokonanego przeciążenia). Również jej umiejętności lotnicze nie są powalające, są przeciętne. Dressage Lamb praktykuje jeden z najstarszych kucykowych sportów, dressage. Mimo iż jej umiejętności w tym zakresie nie są powalające, stale uczy się i ćwiczy coraz to nowe figury. Jak na amatorkę jednak szybko się uczy. Niestety musiała zrezygnować z tego sportu ze względu na dawną kontuzję tylnego kopyta. Skoki Nie mogąc uczyć się dressagu, Lamb wybrała bardziej dynamiczną dyscyplinę jaką są skoki przez przeszkody. Sport ten wychodzi jej lepiej od poprzedniego mimo iż mniej go trenowała. Nie jest jednak idealna w tym przypadku, mimo talentu musi stale ćwiczyć ponieważ "Diabeł tkwi w szczegółach". Mimo to Lamb z każdym dniem staje się lepsza. Gry Lamb ma naturalny talent do gier co przedstawia jej znaczek (w dość zawiły sposób ale jednak). Mimo tego czasami zdarza się, że jej coś nie wychodzi za pierwszym, drugim czy dwudziestym razem, jednak jest niezłomna i potrafi grać tak długo dopóki nie osiągnie swojego celu. Czasami tylko klawiatura się zepsuła... Język Francuski Dla urodzonej we francuskojęzycznym Vanhoover język ten był czymś naturalnym i kojarzy jej się obecnie z dzieciństwem. Po przeprowadzce do Manehattan a później Canterlot i Baltimare przestała go jednak używać (wyjątkiem były "korki" udzielane Sur). Język zna na dość dobrym poziomie, co wynika z miejsca jej urodzenia i pierwszych lat edukacji jakie odbywała w tym języku. Koszykówka Koszykówka jest jedynym sportem drużynowym w którym Lamb jest naprawdę dobra. Mimo iż jej celność jest prawdziwym "czarnym koniem" to jest dość wartościową zawodniczką. Mimo iż sprawdza się lepiej w obronie, woli grać w ataku. Relacje Relacje z Rodziną Relacje Lamb z rodziną są bardzo skomplikowanie i publicznie są jedną z jej największych tajemnic. Wiadomo tylko tyle, że od czasu jej wyprowadzki do Canterlotu nie rozmawiają ze sobą za często, nad czym ubolewają obie strony. Eileen Lamb poznała Eileen jako swojego pierwszego pacjenta pierwszego dnia praktyk. Widząc zestresowanie Eileen, pegaz postanowiła powiedzieć coś komicznego co rozluźniłoby atmosferę po obu stronach. Podeszła więc do Eileen i rzekła : '''Lamb Chop: A bobry żyły długo i szczęśliwie XDXD Eileen: I bardzo mnie to cieszy XD Lamb przestała się tak bardzo denerwować. Zaczęła poznawać Eileen. Pegazice miały podobne poczucie humoru. Po kontroli, Eileen zaprosiła Lamb do baru "Loża". Przyszła ona następnego dnia. Potem Lamb poznała Lodestar, Sur i Jake'a. Raz Lamb wprowadziła Eileen w "stan depresyjny", bo nazwała jej rysunek'' straszny''. Tak jak inne osoby z "Loży", spotykają się w barze i nie tylko. Kiedy błękitna pegazica dostała awans, Lamb chciała przejąć jej stanowisko, co Eileen uznała za trochę niedorzeczne. Niedługo przed swoją przeprowadzką, Eileen i Lamb pokłóciły się i przestały utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. Lamb stwierdziła, że skoro Eileen nie próbuje odnowić relacji to czemu ona powinna ? Sur Lucy Prise Sur zna Lamb (tak jak większość kuców) za pośrednictwem Arii. Niestety na wstępie już się lekko posprzeczały, ponieważ ich poglądy różniły się skrajnie. Mimo to starały się być dla siebie bardzo miłe, ponieważ obie spędzały mnóstwo czasu razem w Loży. Po jakimś czasie Sur odkryła, że Lamb ma podobne poczucie humoru. W końcu pomiędzy obiema zapanował oficjalny sojusz, a klacze zaczęły wycinać innym mnóstwo numerów. Także Lamb i Sur lubią wspólnie rysować niecodzienne, śmieszne sytuacje, pokazujące jakie są głupie ;-;. Niestety kucyki nie mogą porozmawiać o dosłownie wszystkim, bo większość rzeczy albo jest nierozumiana przez Sur, albo nienawidzona przez Lamb. Kiedy temat zajdzie za daleko, Sur zawsze stara się go hamować bądź zmienić. Od czasu przeprowadzki do Baltimare Lamb przestała utrzymywać kontakt z Sur, chowa do niej również urazę za słowa które powiedziała za jej plecami przed opuszczeniem przez nią Canterlot Lodestar Secret Z Lodestar zetknęła się po raz pierwszy z związku z dyskusją w "Loży" na temat homoseksualizmu - mimo iż stanowiska kucyków różniły się w tej kwestii, rozmawiały ze sobą kulturalnie i rzeczowo, a wiedza Lodestar zrobiła na Lamb wrażenie. Pegaz uwielbia dyskutować z Lodestar o historii zwłaszcza, że nie jest w stanie rozmawiać o historii z Sur. Był taki czas, że z nikim z "Loży" tak dobrze jej się nie rozmawiało jak z tym jednorożcem. Lodestar wielokrotnie pomagała Lamb gdy ta wpakowała się w kłopoty, pegaz również cieszyła się z każdego uśmiechu jaki wywołała na jej twarzy. Niestety, po pewnym czasie kucyki pokłóciły się. Obecnie mimo iż nie ma już między nimi wojny, padło za wiele słów i postanowiły zakończyć tę znajomość. Irish Dancer Lamb poznała Irish Dancer w szkole średniej. Były obie z całkowicie różnych bajek, Dancer była luźno nastawioną do nauki klaczą która nade wszystko kochała taniec celtycki, podczas kiedy Lamb swoje pasje poświęciła dla nauki. Dancer jest również zafascynowana historią tak samo jak Lamb, obie pasjonują się kulturą i tradycją celtycką oraz uzupełniają się wzajemnie. Dancer próbuje uczyć pegazicę tańca a Lamb stara się jej przekazać wiedzę na temat skoków. Nie są może najlepszymi przyjaciółkami i różnice często je dzielą, jednak obie wiedzą ,że bez tej drugiej byłoby nudno. Pandemonium Początkowo chłodna relacja między klaczą a ogierem przerodziła się w prawdziwą wojnę. Lol, czy mogłoby być inaczej? Bądź co bądź, Pandemonium postanowił ustąpić w awanturze i przeprosił Lamb która mu wybaczyła. Od tamtego czasu ich relacje poprawiły się, w pewnym momencie klacz miała pewien problem, Pandemonium zaoferował jej uporać się z kłopotem, sprawa była dosyć poważna ponieważ chodziło o stanowisko polityczne. Ogier starał się jednak odniósł porażkę. Lamb nie miała mu tego za złe, cieszyła się że ten chciał jej pomóc. Z upływem czasu ich relacje stosunkowo zaczęły się polepszać a oni sami nieco lepiej poznawać. Obecnie jak to zwykli mawiać są swoimi "sojusznikami". Zwierzęta Lamb od zawsze kochała zwierzęta i jako klaczka marzyła o piesku czy kotku. W dużych miastach w jakich mieszkała posiadanie takiego zwierzęcia było niemożliwe. Jako klaczka dostała królika na spółę z bratem. Szybko okazało się jednak, że ssaki to nie ta kategoria która interesuje Lamb. Ze wszystkich zwierząt upodobała sobie ptakibez skojarzeń zboki jedne ;-;. Długo nie potrafiła znaleźć jednak takiego co by odpowiadał jej trybowi życia. Jako dorosła klacz wyruszyła w podróż poza Equestrię podczas której u przydrożnego handlarza nabyła swojego obecnego zwierzaka. Papugę Arę Żółtoskrzydłą, nazwała ją Sir Lloyd Erskine Sandifordnie mam pojęcia czemu ;-; podobało mi się zwyczajnie xd. Od tej pory razem latają po niebie Equestrii. Equestria Girls Wygląd thumbJako człowiek Lamb nie jest przesadnie wysoką, szczupłą dziewczyną. Kolor skóry ma podobny jak w przypadku kucyka, gęste czarne rzęsy i ciemne oczy. Nosi biały T-shirt z napisem "Fu*k Google, ask me", męską kraciastą koszule, ciemne jeansy, czarne trampki do kolan z klamrami oraz czarne rękawiczki. Strój dopełnia czarna kolia z sercem oraz pasujący do niej kolorystycznie pasek z CM. Ciekawostki *Kiedyś wysadziła w powietrze szklankę z mlekiem. Tak, podgrzałam na gazie szklankę z mlekiem która radośnie eksplodowała (miałam może z 8 lat) *Innym razem ugotowała makaron w zmywarce. *Co do zmywarki to wlała do niej kiedy indziej płyn do mycia naczyń. chciałam zobaczyć co się stanie ;-; *Pierwszy raz w życiu grała na konsoli "Pegasus" w wieku 5 lat. *Ma skłonności do piromanii np. lubię podpalać kromkę chleba nad ogniskiem i oglądać jak się fajczy, sprawia mi to ogromną radość ;-; Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki